El Regreso de los Vulturis
by Edwardteamo
Summary: Lo peor se avecinaba, los Vulturis venian a llevarse al bebe de Alice y a mi preciosa Renesmee , todo era tan terrible....
1. Chapter 1

Todo era tan perfecto en estos días , yo estaba felizmente casada con Edward hace unos cuatro años , y vivíamos solos aunque la mayoría del tiempo la pasábamos en la casa con nuestros familiares : Carlisle , Esme , Rosalie , Emmet , Alice y Jasper .

Alice había decidido adoptar un niño era semi – vampiro , semi –humano , y estaban felices, Jasper Shoany y Alice , eran una de las familias mas felices que había visto en mi vida , eran perfectos… Había una sola cosa mala , … Los Vulturis no sabían nada de ella y cuando se enteraran iba a ser terrible se la llevarían sin piedad , no había forma de hacerlos entrar en razón como lo hicimos con Renesmee , ya que no era una adopción "legal" para el mundo de los vampiros , ellos la habían salvado de sus padres que eran un tanto violentos con ella….

Un día como todos , Edward estaba besándome cuando note su tristeza.

Cielo , que te pasa?

Solo que sigo recordando la vez que te abandoné , hace unos 5 años , pienso que sino te hubiese abandonado , ahora todo sería distinto , yo no siento que sigo sin llenar esos baches que deje en ti…

-Es cierto tu no llenas ningún hueco en mi vida

-Oh no lo sabía sollozo él…

Ai vampiro tonto tu no llenas ninguno por que no los hay , tú me das todo , todo lo que una mujer necesita y mas –me detuve por que me estaba poniendo muy cursi…

Entonces nuestros labios se silenciaron en un beso , pero es ese momento escuchamos a Alice…

AYUDA! VENGAN RÁPIDO- gritó como si estuvieran a punto de matarla….

Salimos todos corriendo a ver que le pasaba y la encontramos tirada en el suelo , gritando , y Jasper al lado intentando calmarla gritaba cosas como , No la tendré jamás..

En ese momento , Edward también calló derrotado al suelo y empezó a gritar , claro el le había leído su mente , pero que podía ser tan terrible .. hasta que en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaba , Los Vulturis venían a matar a Shoany , a Alice y a Jasper

OH NO! - caí yo también al suelo y empecé a gritar ….

Esto sería mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos , por que todo empezó a ser mas oscuro , cada día que pasaba , cada segundo , era una tortura ,era un segundo menso que restaba de vida … Todo parecía que no podía ponerse peor hasta que Edward vino con cara paralizada por el horror a verme,

Que pasa Edward – dije sollozando…

Ellos también vienen a por nosotros , piensan que estamos tan involucrados como Alice y Jasper , mataran a Renesmee , a Carlisle , a Esme , a Rose a Emmet a ti y a mi, dentor de una semana no seremos mas que escombros Bella , todo nuestro futuro arruinado , Bella ,tenemos los dias contados

Y eso fue lo último que pude escuchar por que empecé a gritar , todo se puso peor , todo era terrible , era cierto nuestros días estaban contados …..


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

Esa vision vino a mi mente , los vulturis , con mi hija y renesmee en sus manos y desturuyendonos isn piedad a todos, como podia ser algo tan terrible e n neustras vidas .

Jasper intentaba controlar nuestras emociones pero estaban tan alborotadas que ni el podía hacer ,a nada…

SHHHHHHHHHHHH – grité de golpe – no quieor qe se enteren los niños , dejemos que sean felices

Cuando terminé de decir eso escuche unos llorisqueos , mas que llorisquemos eran llantos , llantos cargados de dolor cuando me di vuelta , eran ellas nuestras pequeñas lo habían escuchado todo, oh no no podía ser ,algo mas podía pasar?

En ese momento sentí la mano de mi amado , y me susurró al oído que me amabay que todo esto iba a pasar , que saldría todo bien .

En ese momento un calor subió por mi espalda , el me estaba besando de forma apasionada ,no podiá ser que con todo el lío que estábamos atravesando el tuviese ganas de hacer eso ,Luego comprendí serían las ultimas veces que lo haríamos , por eso , seguí su juego y me dejé llevar, y nos hundimos , en el amor profundo , nada mas que esta vez había desesperación

Edward POV

Estaba pensando una solución para todo este caos, intentando ignorar el calor que me subía por culpa de Jasper … cuando de repente La solución perfecta vino a mi mente. Todo era tan facil y no lo habíamos logrado ver ,

Todo iba a ir perfecto si salía como lo había planeado..

YA SÉ – Grité sisi había encontrado la solución para los problemas , SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII , YA SE SALDREMOS DE ESTAS SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA …….


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Como era de costumbre Edward , el mas precioso de los seres de este mundo , había tenido una idea para solucionar nuestro gran conflicto .

Presten atención – dijo Edward , haciendo un gesto con la mano para que nos sentemos en las sillas que habían en el el gran salón de la casa de los Cullen.- Solo , tendremos ,que buscar a los padres de la niña y que ellos hablen y digan que no la querían que por eso la agarro Alice…

Pero – interrumpió Alice - ahí los Vulturis se darían cuenta de que Jackson tubo un hijo con una humana , y nos pasaría como le paso a Bella y a ti Edward – Al mencionar eso un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda …

Tendríamos que llamar a Jackson y a Nikki - al decir eso ya sabía los nombres Jackson era el vampiro que había dejado embarazada a Nikki siendo humana – para que convierta a Nikki antes de que vengan a hablar…

Oh!! – Interrumpí yo – pero igual se darían cuenta que tubo sexo con una humana ya que los vampiros pueden quedar embarazadas ….

Eso lo veremos después cielo - dijo Edward con un tono tranquilizador ,- Ahora nos tenemos que preocupar por nuestros bebes…

- Bueno entonces empezamos con nuestro plan , tu Alice llama Jackson y a Nikki , tu Bella calma Las niñas , y tu jasper controla los sentimientos de ellas, Carlisle , tú intenta localizar a Aro y a Cayo , Emmet ve a buscar a Jane para distraerla y tu Esme ve con Emmet e intenta distraer a Marco y yo , Iré por busca de ayuda , a hablar con Tanya , Irina , y todos los alquelarres conocidos


End file.
